Never AloneOneshot
by Falling-Ice2012
Summary: This is the fourth! ByakuyaXOC Oneshot! It's great with it's mushy goodness. :D


"Amaya, you will be no longer working under me." Captian Kyoraku Shunsui said softly staring at the young third seat girl infront of him.

"But, Captian!" she whined, "I like being your third seat, not anyone elses." The girl tells him, she has below the waist blonde slightly curly hair. Her eyes are large and green and gleam with mischevousness and hope. Her outfit is similair to Nemu Kurotsuchi, except that instead of a red cord, she wears a silver chain, hugging her nice curves. She stands a good foot shorter than most the captians, and always has a big smile on her full lips.

Kyoraku pulls his hat down further hiding his eyes" Amaya, I like being your Captian too. But this will make you stronger. You'll be the new third seat under Captian Byakuya Kuchiki."

Amaya swallowed, " Captian Kuchiki,"

Kyoraku nodded his head, and lifted his sake cup to his lips. " Yes... is that a probelm?"

"No sir, not at all. But I thought you would send me to my sister's division."

Kyoraku spit the sake out of his mouth. "If I sent you to work with Rangiku, Hitsugaya would kill me."

Amaya giggled lightly, and smiled. "Well, I guess I best be leaving now?"

Kyoraku smiled, and nodded. "Your things have already been sent to the building. I'll be seeing you around."

Amaya threw herself on him, hugging him, laughing when he blushed. "Take good care of Nanao," She giggles agian. The stands brushing off her uniform.

"BYE Captian!"

Before walking away from the division she stares softly at the building. Then with a sigh walks to her new division.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amaya's POV:

Skipping into the division, I smiled softly and found the main division building. Pushing open the door, a rush of cold air blew my hair around me. After, fixing my hair. I walked to a large office. The entire building was dark and seemed depressing. Some windows let light in, and I could see some blossoming Cherry trees outside.

I continued down the long hallway when I came to a large door. I knocked and heard a cold voice speak. It was him, I could feel the blush on my cheeks. I shoke my head and cleared my head of crush/fangirl thoughts. I walked in with a smile on my face.

I first let his spiritual pressure, well... press down on me. I noticed Renji leaning agianst the wall, and smiled. Which he smiled back. I looked forward, and felt the smile fall from my face. There he sat, Byakuya Kuchiki. The captian, that I had liked for as long as I could remember. His dark eyes were as cold as ever as he stared at me.

"You are Amaya ?"

I nodded, and swallowed, I let out a breath. I hadn't even noticed that I was holding my breath. He stared, and turned to Renji.

"Renji, take Amaya to her room. Then come back here, in the next hour. Just because it's her first day, does not mean that there is not work to be done."

Renji nodded, and said. "Yes, sir. Come on Amaya." Renji turned to me.

As we walked out of the room, I could feel Captian Kuchiki's dark eyes on my back. Closing the door behind me, I sighed with relief. Renji laughed at me.

"Weird Amaya, you seemed nervous." He smirked as a blush coated my cheeks.

"I was not nervous."

He busted out laughing as we walked. I hadn't really seen Renji, since we both graduated from the academy. We talked about everything, about us both achieving bankai, my sister's crazy parties. When we reached my new room, is was the same way as my old room. So I just pushed Renji out, before he could make fun of my stuff.

I was giggling like crazy when we got into Captian Kuchiki's office. He looked up, and fixed us both with a glare. I tried to stop giggling, honestly. But Renji had done a perfect impression of Byakuya, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Amaya," I covered my mouth, trying to hold back the laughs. Byakuya glared.

"Renji, leave us."

That got me to stop laughing. Byakuya stood up, and walked infront of me. I looked up at him, and thought.

'Oh shit, I'm dead.'

He stared down at me, his eyes were so cold... so lonely, they were dead. I cocked my head to the side to look at him. I felt bad for him.

"Don't look at me like that," Byakuya turned away from me to look out the window.

"Like what, sir?"

"Like you feel sorry for me," I blushed, he could tell.

"I"m sorry, sir." He turned around sharply, his icy glare back on his face. I couldn't help but want to help. Rangiku said that was my weakness. I wanted to help everyone.

I toke a step forward, and put both of my arms around his middle. I could feel him tense up. I expected hiim to push me to the floor. But he just stayed stiff like a piece of wood.

"What are you doing?"

"My sister says, that what a person really needs is just someone to hold them, so they know they aren't alone."

He didn't move, but I could feel him relax. He rested both of his arms around me. The sudden movement, made me move closer to him.

"Captian, your not alone. Just remember that, please."

Two smooth fingers slide under my chin, turning my face up to look at him. His eyes were burning with this sudden life, the coldness had left them. He stared down at me, and pressed his lips agianst mine. I didn't let my eyes close, I just keep staring. My eyes staring into his.

My captian was alive. My Byakuya, was alive. My love, was alive...finally. 


End file.
